<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Going to Have a Lot of Fun with Me by RainbowAether</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081221">You're Going to Have a Lot of Fun with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether'>RainbowAether</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Fluff that makes you go oh no, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Ingame Kokichi, Kidnapping, Kinda out of character, Kokichi fucking loses his mind, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Oma Kokichi-centric, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Praise Kink, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Smut, Some Plot, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Saihara Shuichi, Vibrators, graphic smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Shuichi doesn't make it into Danganronpa and where everyone survives, Shuichi takes it up on himself to find his favorite and to show just how much he loves him.</p><p>(In-game Kokichi x Pregame Shuichi)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If a lot of people like it I might make more chapters, so feel free to comment any ideas if ya want more of this shit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi couldn't believe the sight he was seeing, his favorite Danganronpa character, in the flesh. Simply at a department store to buy items. All of his work had finally led up to this, he knew Kokichi must have lived only a few hours away, he simply had to make it his life purpose to find him. He worked up all of his courage as he went over to talk to him, all while Kokichi simply read the back of a new video game box. </p><p>"Umm . . . Are you Kokichi?" he already knew damn well that it was, but he would reveal the truth of the matter. Kokichi turned around, adoring a different outfit, although still rocking his black and white motifs. He turned cringed as he knew there was only one reason for someone to call him out like that; but instead forcing on a smirk, "Oh? Of course I am!". </p><p>"Y-You knows. . . I'm a really big fan of Danganronpa, I was just wondering if . . . I could get a picture with you; You're my new all-time favorite." </p><p>"You're a big fan of me? I can't say no to something like that," he replied in his usual tone, simply wanting to get back home as soon as he could. </p><p>Shuichi shakily held up his phone camera to get a good picture with his idol, afterwards, Kokichi said "Hey I got to go now alright?" simply wanting to get away from interacting with him. "Yeah! Thank you so much Kokichi," Shuichi replied, put on his friendliest smile he could. Kokichi simply walked away, continuing with his shopping. </p><p>Shuichi tried to stop the drool that began to leak through his mouth as he admired the photo. He knew Kokichi was uncomfortable, but he simply let his fascination and fantasies overtake him.  </p><p>Kokichi's gentle footsteps and the sound of cars rushing by was all he could hear as he walked back to his home; Already having forgotten his encounter with one of his fans. However, with his attention preoccupied, he never noticed Shuichi following several feet behind. Shuichi tried his very best to not be noticed, whether by Kokichi or a passerby. He'd already found the point in Kokichi's route when he would be the most vulnerable, now it was all about containing his excitement.  </p><p>Kokichi soon turned the corner for a shortcut through an alley alleyway, only as halfway through his hands were yanked back, his bags pitifully hitting the ground. A rag being pushed in his mouth, as Shuichi lifted him over his shoulder. Leaving the alleyway, he opened his car door, gently placing this victim down as he thrashed about. Kokichi finally got a clear look as his captor, coming to the reality of the situation. Taking advantage of his idol's shock, he swiftly injected a needle into the arm. </p><p>The door slammed shut as Kokichi resumed his attempt to escape, as Shuichi opened the door to the driver's seat. "Kokichi . . . You're not going to have to worry about anything else from now on, just let that sedative take over," speaking in his softest voice. Soon Kokichi's vision turned to black as the car turned back onto the main streets. </p><p>Kokichi slowly regained his consciousness, feeling a hand softly stroking his hair. His entire body felt as if it was in the bottom of the ocean, only as his memories soon flooded back in; Making his eyes shoot open. Looking up he found the same fan tenderly looking down at him. "Hey what the fuck is going on here?" he yelled out, attempting to pull himself up, only to find his hands tied together and each of his legs tied to a leash leading under the bed. </p><p>"Kokichi! I-I'm so happy you're awake! You slept through the entire car ride, now I finally get to be with the one I love!" </p><p>"What the hell are you talking about!? You forced me here, I could never love a psycho like you!" his words laced with venom as he hopelessly cried out. Simply ignoring his reply, "Oh! Since I'll be the one taking care of you now, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Shuichi Saihara, and I'll make sure you feel as comfy as possible here!".  </p><p>Kokichi looked around the room, realizing he was tied up in a basement, seeming decorated in black and white; Plushies stacked about, a closet full of outfits like the ones he had worn before, looking down onto the actual blanket, meeting the checkerboard pattern he loved so much. "Y-You already noticed. I tried to decorate it how I think you'd want your room to be, you know?" he calmly replied, still caressing his hair. Kokichi laid in shock as he looked about, still coming to terms with his kidnapping.  </p><p>Seeing an opportunity, Shuichi bent his neck down, softly closing his lips around the shorter boy, "I-It's even better than I ever imagined! Kokichi you truly are astounding!" As Kokichi to think of a retort, Shuichi grabbed a kitchen knife placed on the nightstand of the bed, as he began to cut open Kokichi's shirt; Now realizing exactly what Shuichi wanted to do to him he replied in his most childish voice, "Shuichi . . . What exactly are you trying to do to me?". Hoping to find a window for his escape, Shuichi diligently cut open and tossed the smaller boy's shirt aside, now making his way to his pants; Without looking up he replied, "Kokichi, I'm going to make you feel good . . . So . . . You shouldn't fight. It'll just hurt more than". </p><p>Pausing for a second, he opened his mouth once again to speak in a gentle, yet menacing tone, "And besides... That aphrodisiac should start working on your body any second now". "Aphrodisiac? No, no, no . . . What the hell did you do to me?" </p><p>"I just thought, you probably wouldn't agree the first few times, so I thought that if you got off from me with it; Then you'll agree to more!". </p><p>Shuichi tossed the knife onto the floor, putting himself between his idol's thighs, pulling down the bright boxers, revealing a half-hard cock. "Look at that Kokichi, your body already agrees to this!" wrapping his hand around the member. "No! Stop I don't want . . ," his voice trailing off as his dick was forcefully pumped. Shuichi attempted to hide his excitement at Kokichi's distressed face as he jacked him off. </p><p>Kokichi felt his facade being broken as he bit his tongue to stop any noise from escaping as the foreign feeling took him over; All he wanted was to get off and for Shuichi to stop touching his body. He bucked his hips into Shuichi's hand, attempting to finish as soon as he could and to get this drug out of his system. Shuichi seemed to understand his captive's sentiment, pumping faster and more forcefully, Kokichi felt his back arch as he came onto his abdomen. He felt hit the bed's softness only to hear Shuichi begin speaking, "Kokichi . . . That was rather quick". He didn't even bother to look at him as he attempted to regain his breath, "But it's alright! I'm not upset, you can still go for another round!". Kokichi nearly shot up at what he was hearing, looking at his length, still semi-erect as cum leaked out.  </p><p>Kokichi looked in horror as Shuichi popped open the cap of a small bottle, feeling the cold fluid invade his entrance. "Kokichi, we're gonna have so much fun together! I promise I won't be boring, you're gonna love it here!," Shuichi looked at his look of surprise as he forcefully pushed deeper.  </p><p>Kokichi involuntary moaned and threw his head back as Shuichi's fingertips found his sweet spot, "See? I told you I'd make you feel good!" Kokichi's face filled with embarrassment as his own body rejected his mind's thoughts. With his spare hand, Shuichi moved up the leader's nipples, tugging on one, resulting in a soft grunt from his victim. Shuichi then moved his mouth onto the free nub, circling his tongue around the hardened tip. Kokichi felt like his entire body was on fire as he was toyed with; Precum leaking out of his neglected dick. </p><p>Tears began to well up in his eyes as his cries for Shuichi to stop fell on deaf ears, all while he continued moaning from the treatment. Shuichi removed his hand from Kokichi's nipple, removing his clothes as he pumped himself to Kokichi's pleas to stop as they became more slow and pathetic. "Please stop . . . I can't take it . . . Please," Kokichi slowly losing his self-control as the only word he could mutter become, please. Shuichi was ecstatic at his captive's new status, his entire body now limps from losing his energy from struggling. "Good boy Kokichi.., I told you I'd make you feel good," pressing a kiss onto his forehead.  </p><p>"I've wanted this for so long . . . I've spent so many nights thinking about a scene just like this," Shuichi panted, closing his eyes, "But this is . . . This is just heavenly". Kokichi's entire mind felt like it had been tossed out as he feebly asked for more. "Please . . " unable to get himself to spit out the result of his thoughts. Shuichi smirked watching the boy tremble under his control. "What was that Kokichi? Did you say something?" stopping any movement in his fingers to remove any kind of sexual gratification his toy could receive.  </p><p>Kokichi attempted to rebuttal his thoughts, "I didn't say anything!" only to look at his body, clearly telling the opposite. Shuichi gently glided his hand around the supreme leader's erogenous zones, "Ah~ I never thought I'd get to hear you lie in front of me, this truly is a dream," trying to contain his excitement. He used his free hand to wipe away a line of drool that began seeping out, "I never thought my favorite would already be under my control . . ," softly brushing the back of his hand against Kokichi's member.  </p><p>Shuichi softly kissed Kokichi, attempting to coax the smaller boy's lips open. After enough teasing Kokichi gave up at putting up a fight, letting him take control once again. Only pulling away from his own need to breathe as a line of saliva broke. "I knew we were meant for each other; from the first time I saw you . . . I knew I had to have you". Shuichi removed his fingers, then grabbing the small bottle of lube, before stroking himself. Kokichi looked on with half-lidded eyes, painfully aware of the lack of stimulation. </p><p>The cyan haired boy brought one of his hands to the frame of the bed, using the remaining one to lift Kokichi's fragile bottom. He tenses himself up, preparing for the sudden intrusion; He opened his mouth to scream at the new sensation, only for nothing to come out. Shuichi grunted as he tried to push deeper into a boy, "K-Kokichi am I your first?" He couldn't find the will in him to respond to the question, only nodding his head and attempting to cover his face as small tears rolled down. </p><p>Once Shuichi's dick had been fully buried in him, he brought his hand to caress the crying boy's face. Shuichi brought his forehead down to Kokichi's, gently shushing. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine here, no more worrying about the outside world. You'll put all your trust and needs on me from now on," he softly whispered and Kokichi closed his eyes and tried to hold back from showing his weakness.  </p><p>Kokichi was filled with self-loathing from everything that had happened to him; Letting his guard down long enough to be kidnapped, barely fighting back, and his arousal from such a perverted situation. Already feeling himself holding back from his orgasm, all in the vain attempt that Shuichi wouldn't think he was into his abuse. </p><p>Shuichi pushed himself off Kokichi, placing one of his hands onto the bed's frame, using his other hand to gently angling the boy into a more suitable position. He tried to hold back against simply pounding Kokichi into the bed. Taking a deep breath before attempting to pull back before thrusting into the boy. Kokichi letting out a shaky moan from the new sensation. </p><p>"Y-You weren't lying before, I am your first?," Kokichi trying to stop crying over his dried tears. "Y-Yeah I don't do a-any of this kinda stuff," hoping that hearing the truth would get him out of this mess sooner. "Ah, I see, we can d-do a lot more stuff soon," as he gave a warm smile to Kokichi. He picked up his speed, still trying to hold himself back from hurting Kokichi anymore than he had to. The smaller boy giving muted moans in tandem to Shuichi pushing into him. </p><p>Once Kokichi's moans picked up in volume, he began to thrust quicker into the boy, biting his lip. As drool began forming from Kokichi's mouth, he felt as though it wasn't enough for him, felt him come to his darkest point, "Shuichi, d-do it harder," still attempting to hold any kind of force and dignity behind his voice. Despite it being such a short moment, Shuichi felt himself ecstatic at his idol's words, slowing himself down, "I'm not sure Kokichi, I might hurt you, you know . . ," he attempted to hide his lecherous smile; "Are you sure about that?".  </p><p>Kokichi felt enraged at Shuichi, he knew exactly what Shuichi wanted from him, he wanted Kokichi to- "Beg for it then, tell me how much you want this," Shuichi slyly grinned at him. Kokichi felt the own heat of his face; Bored of the wait, he trusted deeply into the boy, hitting his prostate; Causing a high-pitched yelp. "Please, I-I want it so badly! I'll do anything I promise!" the words spilling out of him, filling him with guilt as he fed his captor's sexual depravity.  </p><p>"That's all you had to say, you're already so good at this!," using as much force as he could on Kokichi's body, Kokichi simply giving up on hiding any of the euphorias he felt. Soon the only sound Shuichi could hear was the sound of Kokichi's unadulterated happiness, forcefully holding him enough to create bruises as he ruthlessly fucked him.  </p><p>Kokichi knew how wrong everything about this was, how this was going to be his new life; Yet he simply couldn't find it in him to care anymore, his own body burning at the rough treatment. Kokichi lazily grinned as Shuichi continued. He couldn't help himself as he felt his orgasm coming closer, his body shutting down as all he could do as was moan as he was used; Leading to him cumming on himself for the second time. Shuichi ignoring as Kokichi's moans became screams of both joy and pain as he was fucked through his orgasm. He attempted to hold himself back, but he knew he couldn't hold much longer as he watched Kokichi's dignity be completely broken.  </p><p>Shuichi bit down his lip harshly, blood dripping down as he finally came into Kokichi's body. He felt himself be dropped as Shuichi got off the bed, while he tettered on the edge of passing out. Shuichi taking his legs and tying them tightly together, Kokichi is too tired to take his window of escape. He walked off as Kokichi brought his knees closer to his chest, feeling every pain in his body as he did so. Shuichi came back soon with a soft checkered blanket, getting bed next to Kokichi as he tossed it over. Feeling Shuichi's arms wrap around him, "<em> We're </em><em>gonna </em><em>have so much fun together Kokichi </em>". </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after Kokichi's "surprise adoption", he realizes with his new found guilt to try and fight back. Shuichi doesn't deal with that shit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sincr the last chapter got such positive reception, I've decided that this deserved a part 2. Just like last time, I'm willing to write another chapter and if you want me to include a particular kink(I'm open to most things); You can just ask for it in the comments or message me if you're shy about it.<br/>Enjoy!♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi softly stirred awake, barely conscious as he felt his body gently massaged; In his delirious state not even bothering to wonder why. Until remembering the events from the day before, his eyes shot open, using his body's strength to sit himself up. "You're finally up! You've slept through over half of the day," Shuichi spoke to himself as if it was perfectly normal. Kokichi went to grab his head, only to find his hands still tightly together with rope, only being able to put his head in his hands as he tried to stop the silent guilt wound up in him.</p><p>Shuichi brought his hand to Kokichi's back as he tightly held him, stroking the worried boy's head to comfort him. He had to hold himself back from crying right into his captor's embrace as he remembered his own drug fulled perversions. "Hey, everything is going to be alright," speaking softly as to not frighten Kokichi. He pushed away Shuichi as he then realized the only thing covering him was a blanket, Shuichi dressed casually as he sat next to him. "Kokichi, you're probably hungry, right? It's been at least 12 hours since I brought you home," Kokichi looking away from him. "I wanna go to my home," he felt pathetic even muttering out that. </p><p>Shuichi gave a soft chuckle, "I know that's what you want, but this is your home now, you've got everything you'll ever need here". "Besides, I've already made you breakfast to celebrate our first time together!," Kokichi tensed up at the simple mention or last night, before Shuichi continued, "Al-although, I suppose I am going to be making all your meals from now on". Picking up a small plate off of the nightstand, cutting up a waffle before bringing it to Kokichi's face, "Come on now, don't be shy". </p><p>Kokichi turned his head away as he pouted, still unwilling to give in. "I-I know this is all pretty sudden for you . . , but don't you think it might just be better to give in sooner rather than later?" he said before laughing to himself barely attempting to hide the devious smile on his face. Kokichi looked on in complete disgust, still attempting to hold his facade even after it had shattered. </p><p>"Can't a psycho like you just stop?! I'm never going to submit to something like this again!" he ended up yelling out in frustration, he used his tied up hands to swing the plate against the wall. A loud shatter resonated across the room as Shuichi looked in shock. "Why? Why would you do that?," he spoke with a tone of dejectedness, before closing his mouth, "I. . .I'm trying to be so nice to you, I love you Kokichi, I just want you to understand that!". He angrily stood up, turning to a drawer in the nightstand, pulling out a bullet vibrator connected to a string, a similar toy but with two strings attached to a remote, and duct tape.</p><p>He quickly jammed the first toy into Kokichi's mouth, "Suck, it's the only kind of lube you're going to get", then pulling off two small pieces of tape. "These toys aren't my sort of thing, but I was so sure they would come in handy!," his voice gleefully picked up, pushing the small egg shapes onto Kokichi's nipples before laying the tape across. He yanked out the glistening toy from Kokichi's mouth, laying him on his side before pushing the toy into his ass; Making him yelp at the sudden intrusion. Shuichi flicked both of the controllers on, "And don't even think about trying to remove those, I'm sure I can make it a lot worse for you". </p><p>He closed his eyes as he pushed himself into the pillow below as he tried to cope with the new sensation; Only for his new "lover" to pull a familiar black and white bandana into his mouth and tie it behind his head. "I've been so nice to you, I'm giving you safe home, food, I'm trying to be the best boyfriend I can! And-And then you just have to create a mess for me?," he painfully sighed out before continuing, "I spent so much time doing my research! I found out where you lived, where you shopped, your fashion sense, what foods you would like here. Do-Don't you have any idea how much money I spent for you to be comfortable and doing everything I needed to cover my tracks to get you here!".</p><p>He walked towards the mess and began to pick up the pieces of shattered pieces of the plate and ruined meal, leaving Kokichi's body trembling and giving small muted moans from behind the makeshift gag. He angrily stormed out of the room carrying the mess, shutting the door behind him, leaving Kokichi alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Shuichi closed the door, he already felt the large pieces of ceramic cutting into his hands as he trudged over to his kitchen and dropped the remains in the trashcan. He loudly groaned to himself as he turned on the sink, washing the blood off his hands; Realizing just how tightly he had ended up holding the shards as Shuichi felt this focus being brought to the moment. </p><p>He opened up a closed cabinet, pulling out a first aid kit, along with another plate. Shuichi opened the case quickly pulling out and wrapping his hands in bandages; Then lazily taking two waffles off of the stack he made earlier and preparing another breakfast. He found and grasped onto his laptop and the plate as he walked back into Kokichi's room.</p><p>A soft smile returned to Shuichi's face to find his victim in the same position he had been left in, the only difference being the poor attempt to hide his arousal. He felt Kokichi's eyes following him as he walked over to his side, propping up a spot for the two of them as he placed the plate to the side out of Kokichi's reach. Lifting the covers, he tucked himself and Kokichi as if nothing was wrong; Even bringing him onto his chest a severe movement forced out a groan from the created friction.</p><p>Kokichi already felt aroused, still trying his hardest to not let Shuichi see that side any more than he already had. He flipped open his laptop as he read through news articles to see if anyone had possibly picked up on the truth yet, and attempting to not get distracted by Kokichi's strained moans. Softly petting his head as he searched through ant mentions of his love online. </p><p>Kokichi slowly began to rock his hips into the rather small vibrator, attempting to obtain any kind of relief without Shuichi's awareness. He shut his eyes close as he tried to focus only on the pleasure of the soft vibrations given off. Letting himself get lost in what little reprieve he had, pushing his head deeper into Shuichi's chest as he felt the closest he had got to a similar high as he came onto his thighs. He tried his best to softly breathe as his body was still abused, attempting to recover from it-,"You know. . .If you wanted to come you could have just asked me to help".</p><p>He smirked as he felt Kokichi's breathing completely halt, "but I also don't hope that you don't think that'll be the only time". Grabbing the small controls before flipping them to a higher setting as Kokichi did his best to protest from behind his gag, before he returned to his work, leaving Kokichi to continue. He felt as though he was being ripped at two separate ways at once, for his carnal pleasure and for any remaining dignity he thought he had. </p><p>Kokichi buried his face into Shuichi's side, hoping to mute what little noise he made. Soon feeling his hair being stroked, tightly shutting his eyelids as he felt Shuichi's focus on him. "See look at that," Shuichi's voice gently cooed, "It's just better to not fight against it. I knew from the first day I saw you, I had to show you how much you meant to me." Kokichi keeping his eyes closed as Shuichi kept going with his mockery of love. He brushed his bangs out of the way as he planted a soft kiss onto Kokichi's forehead, before bringing his hand down to Kokichi's throbbing cock and giving a sudden tug; His body reflexively jumping and letting out a moan as he ended up coming onto his thighs once again.</p><p>Shuichi then moved his laptop to the ground and grabbed the plate of food as Kokichi's body continued trembling from all the stimulation. Kokichi had also realized just how hungry he was as Shuichi began cutting up pieces of the food and trying to nudge him for his attention. "Kokichi? What are you doing? I thought you weren't hungry?" he attempted to speak matter of factly, doing his best to hide his joy at the cute reaction. Shuichi untied the knot hold the gag in place, Kokichi then took a few seconds to regain his breath; "I-I'm so hungry, j-just a little food," he said, feeling the dryness in his mouth. </p><p>"I'm not so sure. . .I tried to feed you, and you just created a mess instead," looking down at Kokichi as he tried and failed to hide his moans without the gag. "I-I'm s-sorry, please. I-It hurts nggh," he took a long pause as he regained his breath even with the constant vibration; "I-I'll do anything, ahh I'm n-not lying this time," slightly hating how easily the words fell out of his mouth compared to the first time. Shuichi's face immediately grew a cunning smirk, "Anything? Or are you just lying still?". </p><p>"Alright then love, here's your chance at redemption," pulling down his pants and boxers to reveal his hardening erection, nearly drooling at the look of horror on Kokichi, "As you might have guessed, watching you made me. . .E-Excited to say the least"; Also revealing his embarrassment. "And I-I think you already know what I'm asking for," bringing Kokichi closer to his groin. </p><p>Kokichi looked with half-lidded eyes glancing between Shuichi's dick and his face, he cheerfully looked back. "Come on Kokichi, you're hungry aren't you?," Kokichi looked down in sudden awareness of the situation, before snapping himself back into Shuichi's fantasies as he hesitantly took half the length into his mouth. Shuichi brought his hand onto Kokichi's back as he attempted to swallow down to the thick base; Making himself gag in the process. </p><p>Then moving his mouth sloppily up and down, holding his body up it's his tried up hands. "You're a fast learner, just ngh-," Shuichi cutting himself off as he forced Kokichi's head down on the shift, making him cry out. "Like that," Shuichi finished lightly chuckling to himself at Kokichi's reaction. Then pulling on his hair to force him up, Kokichi looked towards Shuichi as he attempted the same forcefulness that Shuichi had shown him. He turned his head to the side to get a better view of Shuichi's lust-filled face. Kokichi felt his self-hatred as he felt precum dripping out himself, rubbing his cock between Shuichi's leg and his glistening thighs. </p><p>Shuichi brought his hand down from a Kokichi's hear onto the side of his back to his ass, flipping the vibrator to its highest setting as Kokichi eagerly sucked Shuichi included his hand around to Kokichi's dripping cock, ever so softly brushing against it as his hips bucked into the touch. "Hey, Kokichi can you get off? I wanna give you something," Kokichi removed himself from it as his tongue stayed out of his mouth as he panted. </p><p>"Ar-Are you going to feed me now?," he hesitantly spoke, "Just stay like that for a bit, you've been so good". Shuichi tenderly cupped Kokichi into his hand, before Shuichi came; Decorating Kokichi's face in the white streaks, yet completely showing no sign of hatred or disgust towards his captor's forceful nymphomaniac behavior. Kokichi's head dropped onto Shuichi's side before Shuichi continued tugging onto Kokichi's leaking cock as he came onto his chest. </p><p>Kokichi felt like he was in absolute bliss, covered in the cum of himself and Shuichi, barely noticing as he removed the vibrators off his body. Shuichi lazily using a cover to wipe off his "masterpiece" and sitting the two of them up. "Here," he placed a fork of food in front of Kokichi as he eagerly ate every piece. Shuichi placed the plate aside, picking up Kokichi's limp and heaving body, "come on we need to wash up if we wanna play some more".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering if I have anything planned, if I write a chapter 3 it'll probably focused on the Stolkholm Syndrome aspect more. Again, feel free to ask if you want a particular kink to be added or expanded apon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi starts to lose his sanity when Shuichi's the one who decides everything; And he really doesn't want to work thanklessly for Kokichi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the support again! I'd also like to thank AngieKinnie because they really inspired me with this chapter's premise.</p><p> I've also decided that this story is probably finished, I've had ideas for 2 more chapters, but I really want to work on some other ideas.<br/>I don't really know when a 4th chapter might get published, but it's probably not gonna be smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Kokichi was gently shaken as he awoke, "Kokichi today's a big day!," Shuichi hopped off of the bed as he walked over to his closet, pulling out his university's uniform. Kokichi yawned realizing his legs were no longer tied up, and only one wrist was connected to a chain leading the bed; Inquisitively analyzing it before speaking, "What do you mean?" Shuichi pulled his blazer on, fixing his tie, "Well, first off, there's food and water right next to you".</p><p>Kokichi grasped the cup taking a sip to see if it tasted weird before he took a large gulp of water. "But more importantly, you've been here for two weeks and I have to go back to school now," Kokichi choked on the water in shock, Shuichi seemed to be in a rush, about to open the door, "Ah before I leave. . ".</p><p>Shuichi quickly walked over to Kokichi on the bed, pulling out a drawer near the nightstand a black leather collar with a small metal chair near the back. "Lift your chin," he quickly complied with the request, the slick straps being closed like a belt. Before placing a small lock around the strap, preventing its removal as he locked it with a tiny key he then pocketed.</p><p>"What's the deal with this? You wanna let everyone who can see me know who owns me?" Kokichi spoke with a cocky tone as he played with the metal drawstring on the back, a blush decorating Shuichi's face. "Well. . .Well, it's kinda like a show of commitment. . .B-But I have one last thing for you, put your arm out," Shuichi spoke attempting to keep his cool, Kokichi out his unchained arm; Before looking up and pouting to Shuichi's now half-hidden face, barely getting a view of his unstable smile.</p><p>Kokichi took in a deep breath to speak, only to feel rather familiar sting into his body; Gasping he looked down to find Shuichi administering some of the fluid through a syringe. "What the hell is that?" now in a rather upsetting grain in his voice. Shuichi busied himself with cleaning up, now refusing to make eye-contact with Kokichi. "I-I know you didn't need it l-last time. But since you're going to be here all day, I might as well give something to help you pass the time," Kokichi's fantasy of a normal situation shatter at the scene as he was forced back into the reality of the situation. </p><p>His words became laced with venom as he attempted to reprimand Shuichi's behaviors, "Why!? It doesn't make analyze -," only to be cut off as the metal drawstring was tightly pulled on by Shuichi; Tightening his throat in the leather collar. Shuichi snickered at the sudden behavior change as Kokichi attempted to speak through, however just as soon as the pressure was applied it was completely removed. "You were being such a good boy today too. . ," with any harshness gone from his touch as he cupped Kokichi's cheek, tilting his head into the touch as Shuichi rubbing his thumb on the tip of the cheekbone. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"I've got to go now, I'll be back later," brushing Kokichi's bangs out, kissing his forehead and leaving, closing and locking the door behind himself. Kokichi placed his hand back into the lost warmth, closing his eyes and sighing out. Quickly looking around for any possible way of removing the chain and soon attempting to search; Eventually coming up on the drawer from which his new collar had come from, he opened it in one swift motion only to be greeted by Shuichi's collection of rather prurient items. He cringed to himself as he looked at the items Shuichi had yet to use, giving up as he tucked himself back into bed; knowing he'd at least get a little time without worry of his body being violated. </p><p>Shuichi continued walking down the busy streets, with every thought of his being concerned about what if he had forgotten something. He soon arrived at his university, a hand in his pocket tightly clenching the keys that had helped him get so far in his plan. He paid no mind at any class, obsessively flipping through anything that could give away the truth, worried he'd left far too large of a clue behind. </p><p>What if the walls aren't as soundproof as they advertised? What if someone already realized Kokichi's missing? Did those aphrodisiacs even work this time? I knew I should have installed cameras. Is Kokichi okay? What if he's hungry now? What if he just ends up hating me? I'll just leave earlier, get everything we need, and go home.</p><p>Shuichi's anxiety bounced as every minute slowly turned to hours, dropping his phone onto the table before he gripped his head and buried his fingers into his hair. Thinking of every worst-case scenario, at least in his mind.</p><p>Kokichi awoke, yet tossed and turned his body in bed as he tried to avoid the heat burning inside him. Soon learning he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep as long as he had that; He sure as hell wasn't going to be able to stay comfortable. He laid on his stomach, tightly hugging a pillow as he painfully felt his cock rub between his body and the bed. Hoping Shuichi wouldn't come in as he ground against the bed, forcing his head into the pillows as he struggled for any kind of relief.</p><p>Bring his hand down as he stroked the tip, desperately hoping he could find some reprieve of the reality at hand; Even if it would end up worse for him in the future, masturbating in and bucking into his grip all in the vain attempt to get off. Here he was instead of trying to call for help, indulging in self-pleasure. </p><p>Fervently pumping with his hand, until a much more divergent thought entered his head, pushing himself over to the drawer of the nightstand. Pulling out a clear bottle of lube and finding a bullet vibrator. Mentally cursing himself as he coated the toy in the semi-opaque fluid. Falling onto the bed and bringing his hand around to his back, holding the base of the prepped toy.</p><p>Biting into the pillow below as he pushed the toy in, sloppily attempting to push the toy in and out of himself. His free hand clung to the pillow, as he poorly using the vibrator, unable to find his prostate; Becoming more and more upset at his inability to create any more pleasure and feeling all the guilt of it. As he had already felt like he'd sullied his won body, be yanked on the metal of the collar, hoping it would bring him anymore sexual delight, forcing the vibrator in against his pain going on for minutes at a time. </p><p>Holding on tightly choking himself as the occasional groan became unadulterated cries for more pleasure. Only until the light-headedness was finally got to him did he let go, letting his hand fall next to him as he tried his best to fuck himself with the vibrator. The only reprieve being as he finally let himself regain his breath. "Are you having fun?," Kokichi's body stiffened at the words, breath completely halting as he Shuichi walked over and sat on the bed nonchalantly. Kokichi now suddenly aware of his exact position, head pushed into the bed, ass at the highest point as he had fucked and choked himself. Turning his head to the opposite side in a futile attempt to hide his ashamed face. "H-How long were you there?" he spoke, hating just how much of his confidence he'd lost.</p><p>"More than enough time to get a good idea," Kokichi could hear his amative smile as Shuichi as he traced over Kokichi's hand holding the vibrator; Gently removing the hand before pulling the toy aside. Letting out a small groan as it was removed, "It hurts Shuichi. . .It hurts," Shuichi looked to the drawer next to him, before finding a long small metal chain. "What is it Kokichi? What hurts?," he calmly said, attaching the chain with Kokichi giving no mind to it. "I can't take it anymore, I can't finish, no matter what I do," Kokichi whined, giving no mind as he hears fabric being tussled behind him. "Is that why you were choking yourself? You like being choked?," feeling the bed's weight shift ad Shuichi climbed back on top of the bed. Kokichi's humiliation grew as his brain provided him the mental image of being watched by Shuichi while he tried to get off on his deranged fantasy.</p><p>"It was rather adorable too," Kokichi looking back as Shuichi positioned himself above him, wrapping the chain around his hand; Before giving an experimental tug forcing his neck up as he choked down a groan. "You should have told me sooner, you know? A couple needs to be built on communication," Kokichi felt his pent up anger at that statement, gritting his teeth together.</p><p>"We aren't a couple, stupid! You're just some freak who wants to own someone!" Shuichi seemed taken aback at the statement; Forcing his free hand down on Kokichi's back and yanking on the chain, "Alright then, if we aren't a couple then what are we? I've given you time after time to behave yourself, but I guess I should have expected this," Kokichi looking up at him filled with resentment and guilt.</p><p>"You're calling me Master until you learn your lesson, we were meant to be equals you know? I'll show you what it's like to be someone's property. I love you Kokichi, but I guess you just can't learn the easy way," his face lost its smile as he loosened his grip on the chain. Kokichi cringed as he looked at Shuichi's disappointment in him, "Shuichi, I didn't mean it-," cut off by the surprise as the leash jerked his body up, "I told you not to call me that! I'm the one that owns you here!".</p><p>Removing his hand off his back, attempting to line up his cock into Kokichi's self-abused hole, "N-No, no, no. . .I- Master, I can't take it, it-it hurts," he uselessly pleaded. "You think I care if you hurt? You're MY toy here, I'll do whatever I want to you!," forcing himself in with the only lube being the excess left in Kokichi from the vibrator, yet involuntarily moaning out as he finally felt full. </p><p>Shuichi eagerly slammed his hips into Kokichi with reckless abandon, Kokichi biting his lip in a worthless attempt to hide his arousal. Already feeling as though he could finally come as his body was hit far deeper than he could hope to reach, Shuichi spoke between groans as continued using the smaller boy, "And you better not even think of coming on your own". Kokichi remaining silent beside his wanton moans, "Hey are you listening?" choking him once again with the collar. "Al-Alright Master," resisting the urge to pump his dick, tightly gripping onto the sheets below. </p><p>The brutal treatment continued, the only feeling left in Kokichi being that of his abused ass and the tight collar being pulled on, letting his tongue lop out of his mouth as he was fucked. Feeling the light-headedness getting to him, the only coherent words he could spit out being master and words of begging and encouragement. "M-Master I can't take it anymore," finally speaking once Shuichi had nearly dropped the chain. "H-Have you learned your lesson yet?," the searing pain tearing through as any of Kokichi's remaining logic was forced out of him, "Y-Yes! M-Master I promise, I-I-I won't do it again!".</p><p>Shuichi chuckled to himself, threatening to drool over his captive, needing to use all his strength to not collapse on top of the needy boy. "How can I trust you Kokichi?" forcing himself to slow down to regain any composure. "You could just be lying to me," Kokichi's arms wrapped around himself as he felt the necessity for more stimulation, "Please Master please, I-I'm sorry I did- I didn't mean it!" the words falling out of him with no second thought.</p><p>"Do you have anything else to say for yourself?," Kokichi's body trembling as Shuichi dropped the leash and his act, softly petting his head: Any remaining harshness is gone. Shuichi sighed looking on at Kokichi's strained behavior, "I'm sorry Kokichi, it's just I've been trying so hard for you and. . .You just never acknowledge it. You can come now," pushing into him, letting himself fill Kokichi as he finally got the euphoric end he so desperately craved. </p><p>Laying down next to Kokichi, tightly hugging him, "I do love you Kokichi," staying quiet as a Kokichi pressed his body into Shuichi's chest. Minutes passing of total silence, aside from Kokichi's heavy breathing. Shuichi brought his hand to Kokichi's, gently squeezing, softly starting to drift off as he held the lithe boy, whispering words of affection and sorry to him. Shuichi finally let himself start to drift off as Kokichi had stopped shaking and obscured his face from Shuichi.</p><p>Kokichi had never felt such a degree of shame, embarrassment, and gratitude. Someone finally treating him with any kind of "niceness", and how he rejected it; Still acting so kindly to him after the fact. Of course, he knew it was wrong and strange to think of him like that, attempting to justify his actions to himself, "I love you too". What harm could indulging in the situation do? </p><p>It took a solid second as Shuichi comprehended what he had heard, his alertness immediately popping back up. Moving his body to completely face him, pressing Kokichi tighter against him, "Thank you Kokichi! That means the world to me!" happily laughing afterward. Kokichi felt himself blush, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's neck, handing himself over to his new lover.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I was drawing the art for this, I literally remember looking at my Kokichi reference and just thinking, "Dear God the weird shit I've done to you". I've been trying to get back into art, so sorry it's not that good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before Chapter 1, Shuichi had long since developed an unhealthy obsession; This is just the root of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting any new chapters for this, I kinda had burn out with it and deciding where exactly to go with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Shuichi sat in the darkness of his room, freehand excitedly tapped on his laptop, refreshing the page; Waiting for one of his favorite's love hotel videos to drop. After every season, the team would release the video taken from the love hotel before that person's "death". Shuichi had already seen the other videos he had been interested in, now just waiting for Kokichi's. </p><p>This had always been one of his favorite parts outside of the main appeal of Danganronpa, getting to see all his favorite characters at their most vulnerable with the protagonist. This eyes shot open as the video in question finally popped up, clicking on it before resting his back and grabbing his favorite fleshlight as he eagerly watched the scene.</p><p>The fantasy seemed usual, Shuichi patiently waiting for the main event. Attentively listening to every piece of the conversation, along with the growing awareness of his erection. "Come. . . Play with me. . .Let's do a lot more together," the single line was enough for Shuichi to stop delaying himself, pulling his cock out as Kokichi climbed on top of the protagonist. Kokichi's hand lightly placed onto the other's crotch. Shuichi smiled to himself as the leader presented himself, ready until. . . He backed off, "Just kidding! Did I getcha ya?". </p><p>Shuichi watched in disbelief as he immediately backed down and ran out as the video ended; Now only seeing his disappointing reflection on the black screen, his cock twitching in frustration. Now letting his imagination fill in the gaps.</p><p>Kokichi climbing on top of him, peering down at him completely flustered and laying down. "Nishishi~ Already Shuichi?" his hand palming the distinctive bulge in his tight dress pants. "Aha, S-sorry I really can't help-," cut off as Kokichi pulled his dick out of his boxers and rubbed the shaft. </p><p>He bit down on his lower lip, the smaller boy vigorously stroking the growing length, occasionally bucking into the touch as Kokichi looked down at him with a devilish grin. Shuichi's hand gripped the fabric on Kokichi's thigh as he choked down any noises, "Wow Shuichi! I didn't realize just how desperate you were!". Only laughing at him before grinding his pumping to a near stop.</p><p>Kokichi sat right between his thighs, cock still in hand as he questioned his next move; Then laying down as he took the tip into his mouth, making Shuichi jump. Kokichi stiffening a laugh at his reaction. He ran his tongue along with the small opening, before making his way further down the length. Shuichi hand instinctively took a clump of Kokichi's hair coaxing him to move faster. </p><p>After taking the entire length in his mouth, he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, his tongue ran along the length. He pushed his hand underneath his pants and boxers, pressing his fingers against his asshole as he pleasured Shuichi. Shuichi began tugging the boy's head around, guiding him on his cock. Kokichi grunted in pretest around his dick whenever Shuichi gave a particularly harsh pull, But all it accomplished was giving the other more pleasure as he felt the vibration around his length. </p><p>Kokichi struggled to breathe fully whenever he was forced down the entire shaft, hot tears welling in his eyes and he tried to hide any discomfort; Only to be quickly pulled back up as soon as it had happened. Kokichi grunted and moaned as he fingered himself while he tried to focus on his partner. Shuichi could already feel the dribbles of precum leaking out of his cock as he watched, making him completely pull Kokichi off of his dick. He coughed and panted as he suddenly took air into his lungs.</p><p>"I can't believe my Shuichi was so rough with me!," he said as he sat back up, crocodile tears forming before speaking back up, "But that's just a lie of course! You can play with me any way you want!". Shuichi panted as we felt his cock crave more attention, "Please Kokichi, I can't take it anymore, I. . .I just need. . ," his voice trailing off. Kokichi leered before moving up and straddling the taller boy.</p><p>He stood upon his knees, pulling down his pants to reveal his cock as Shuichi placed his hands onto his hips. Kokichi swiftly lined up the erect dick, lightly pressing against his stretched ass. He threw his head back as he lowered himself onto Shuichi's cock, mouth open but no noise coming out. Shuichi's grip only tightened once Kokichi had been fully seated on his length. </p><p>His hand flew straight to cover his mouth as he began to move on Shuichi; Eventually bouncing up and down on his entire length, although still biting back any sound of pleasure as only yips and groans could escape. Kokichi's hands firmly grabbing and wrinkling Shuichi's blazer, while his nails dug into the pale flesh.</p><p>Shuichi grunted and groaned every time Kokichi enveloped his cock. He looked down at Shuichi before a small laugh came from the bottom of his throat, watching as Shuichi poorly attempted to silence any noise as he was fucked. Shuichi felt himself unwillingly edge closer, grabbing Kokichi and pushing him into his chest as he attempted to thrust up into him.</p><p>Kokichi yelped at the unexpected movement, resting his body as Shuichi's cock nearly slipped out of him as he was played with. Eventually, though it became too much for the taller boy to handle, pushing himself as deeply as he could before semen gushed out of his dick.</p><p>His eyes snapped back open as he removed the fleshlight from him, his cum dripping out onto the floor and filling him with disgust. His laptop's screen had long since shut off; He stood up, looking around his room of thousands, if not closer to ten thousand worth of merchandise he'd been collecting as long as he could remember. Shuichi's hand tapped on the space bar, partially illuminating his features as he looked at his "celebrity" crush.</p><p><br/>Kokichi looked at himself in the mirror, any sign of mischief completely lost in his face. Shuichi placed his hands onto his shoulders staring at the mirror. "It's an amazing replica, isn't it? I had to drop a fair amount so it'd be the write size and-and fabric, and so it'd be comfortable, you're smart enough to understand that right?," Shuichi spoke trying to hide his old fanatical side. </p><p>Kokichi's look felt foreign to him now, even as he touched the fabric as it sat on him, everything just felt wrong. His hand moved up, feeling the handkerchief, his collar barely visible above it. His other hand only lightly touching his body as he was painfully reminded as his of his presence as his bruises and welts acted up. </p><p>"Heh heh, right?," Shuichi's awkward laugh broke his thought, Kokichi turning around to not see himself anymore. He put on a smile as practiced as they could be, "Yeah, it's perfect".</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if you wanted the focus to be a direct sequel to the previous chapter, I just wanted to do a bit of exploration with the writing and I don't really know where else I could go with it that I haven't done in my other works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>